It is frequently necessary for two spacecraft to dock while in space. Such docking typically requires the electrical connectors on one spacecraft to be mated or connected to complementary connectors on the other spacecraft. For example, when servicing a spacecraft in space, it is necessary for the servicing module to perform certain tests that require electrical data signal communication between the two spacecraft. In order to establish such electrical data signal data communication, the electrical signal connectors on the servicing module must be mated with the complementary electrical signal connectors on the spacecraft to be serviced. It is important that the signal connectors on the servicing module be accurately aligned with the signal connectors on the spacecraft to be serviced. Since time is always of the essence during space operations, it also important that the alignment and connection of the electrical connectors on both spacecraft be done as quickly as possible.
What is needed is a new apparatus for quickly and accurately aligning and connecting signal connectors on two independent spacecraft while in space.